Asylum
by Kitsune Kii
Summary: Kagome is a girl with split personalities and a horrible past. Inuyasha has a 'dangerous' demonic side. Miroku mixes fantasy with reality, and Sango's sucicidal. And they are all in the same asylum. Run by Naraku. InuKag MirSan


Summary: Inuyasha is in a asylum for his 'dangerous' demonic side. Kagome's in the same asylum for split personalities and a tragic past. Sango's suicidal, and Miroku mixes reality with fantasy. But the people that reside there aren't as weird as the things going on behind their backs.

**Asylum **

**Chapter 1: The Asylum **

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Hakata Inuyasha looked around his 'room' bitterly. He didn't deserve to be here. He wasn't insane. He wasn't dangerous. But that's what they claimed.

The room wasn't comfy at all. It had the looks of a castle dungeon, damp and cold with stone walls. A bed was chained to the wall in the back, and dirty, thin blankets lay on top of it. A stone bench stood against one wall, and a wooden desk and chair against the other. A lamp was on the desk, along with a few pens and two packets of paper. A barred door was on the last wall, probably made of titanium, after all, he was a 'dangerous' hanyou.

Inuyasha slammed himself down on the bed and listened to it groan in protest. Kaede should be coming soon to take him to the play room for a while, to interact with the other patients. Inuyasha, of course, never 'interacted' with the other patients. They considered him dangerous and unpredictable.

Sure enough, Kaede unlocked the barred door with a squeak, and said, "Morning Inuyasha. How's life treatin' ye?"

"Life's treating me like I'm hell itself." Inuyasha replied bitterly.

"That will pass." Kaede said frowning. "Its time for ye to go to the play room. We have a few new patients, perhaps you'll make friends."

Inuyasha snorted. "I doubt it." He replied nonchalantly.

"Keep that attitude, and you won't." Kaede chided him. She was the only one in the asylum who did. She wasn't scared of him, and Inuyasha wouldn't be surprised if she knew he wasn't dangerous at all.

Kaede escorted Inuyasha to the play room, and talked to one of the other therapists. The one named Hobo. Or was Hoso? It didn't matter to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha plopped himself down on one of the couches, and proceeded to watch the other patients play video games, put on plays for each other, watch movies, or play with toys. Some, like himself did nothing. He noticed a girl in the corner. She looked stunningly like Kikyou, the desk attendant. But her hair was shorter, and more wavy. She stared emotionlessly at the patients, her body still.

Someone said something to her, and she looked up at the guy, and seemed to be looking past the guy, instead of at him. She snapped out of it, and began to talk to the guy half-heartedly.

"Kouga..." Inuyasha growled. He walked over to the girl and Kouga, and said to Kouga, "Stop harassing girls."

"I'm not harassing you, am I, Kagome?" Kouga asked.

Kagome shook her head. "But could you please leave me alone, Kouga-san?"

Kouga disappointedly stalked off.

"Hello." Kagome said to Inuyasha. "My name's Higurashi Kagome. What's yours?"

"Hakata Inuyasha." Inuyasha replied. It felt weird, introducing himself. He hadn't introduced himself to someone since he was a kid. Everyone usually knew who he was.

"Nice to meet you." She turned toward the window, and her eyes glazed over to the emotionlessness he saw before. She stared out the window, and her eyes seemed to look at everything at once, and her eyes never moved. They just stared strait ahead.

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked uncomfortably.

"... They say I have split personalities. And my family was killed a year ago. They say I sink into depression." She looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"They think I'm dangerous." Inuyasha replied.

"Are you?" She asked.

"No. Not really." Inuyasha replied.

"Then you aren't." She told him, and turned back to the window.

Inuyasha looked at her surprised. She was the first to believe him. "Why are you so ready to believe me?"

"When one believes in something, then it makes it true, ne?" She turned back to him. "After all, when a little kid believes in Santa Claus, Santa Claus is real to that little kid, ne? Even if it something that lives in our hearts, its still real as long as we believe that it is so."

Inuyasha stared at her, stunned.

Kagome smiled. "Not what you expected?"

Inuyasha shook his head silently.

She smiled again. "Logically, Santa Claus doesn't exist. But he exists within that kid's heart. And even if you are dangerous, as long as you believe you aren't with all your heart, you won't be."

Kaede approached them. "Inuyasha, I see you've met Kagome. Kagome is going to be under my care as well. You'll have therapy sessions together and among other things." She said smiling.

"Hello Kaede-san." Kagome said.

"Hello to you to, Kagome." She replied.

Kagome frowned. "Kaede-san, when will I be shown the asylum? I hate not knowing my way around."

"Inuyasha can show you around. You have my permission, you two." Kaede said, handing Inuyasha a piece of paper.

"Alright, Kaede." Inuyasha said, taking the paper.

"Inuyasha, do we get to go outside?" Kagome asked.

"No." Inuyasha replied. "I haven't been outside since I was seven years old."

"That's terrible!" Kagome exclaimed. "You haven't been able to see so many things! How do they expect you to learn the ways of the world without you experiencing it yourself?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "You'll see. Things are pretty much the same each day. You'll learn your schedule and follow it everyday and it'll never change."

Kagome stopped walking. "Never changing? That's horrible."

"Its okay." Inuyasha disagreed.

"I think your afraid of change!" Kagome protested.

Inuyasha turned to her angrily. "Shut up, Wench!"

"No!" Kagome shouted. Her eyes flickered to a fearsome red.

"What the hell is up with your eyes?" Inuyasha asked stunned.

Kagome grabbed him by his shirt. "Shut up, bastard."

"What's up with you, Wench?" Inuyasha growled at her.

"My name is Nami!" Kagome snapped. "I am the anger that resides inside of Kagome."

"So she wasn't lying about split personalities?" Inuyasha asked cluelessly.

"No." Kagome growled. "I am only one of many. You anger her. You'll see more of me." Kagome's eyes flickered back to chocolate brown, and Kagome stood stunned for a minute, then collapsed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome nodded and began to cry. "I'm so sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes there is... I've never told anyone this... but.... Nami... she.... she.... she killed my best friend." Kagome sobbed harder.

Inuyasha stared at her, his eyes wide.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Okay. Asylum is up.


End file.
